


A Completely Normal Morning

by SaltAndSmoke



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltAndSmoke/pseuds/SaltAndSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets up to find the Doctor in deep thoughts. Wicked as he is, he decides to scare his boyfriend...he's never even wasted a thought on what could go wrong....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Completely Normal Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genocidalten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Genocidalten).



The Doctor was leaning against his console, staring at the cables hanging from the ceiling of the cavernous room. His hands were burried in his pockets, his face a brooding mask that didn’t give away any of his thoughts.

 Jack bet that it were highly intelligent and vast thoughts. It must be. 

He had left his long, grey-blue army coat in his bedroom, a decision that now proved very convenient since it enabled him to move quietly, unheared, his feet making only the faintest of sounds as he tip-toed towards his travelling companion.  A wicked smirk stole onto his face and he fought to supress a chuckle.

When he was only an inch away from the Doctor, he could smell him. The Time Lord smelled like nothing and noone  he’d ever seen or met. Jack couldn’t even describe it, it was just  _The Doctor,_  unique in all the universe. All he knew was that this smell was doing things to him, making him giddy, sprinkling his skin with goosebumps, making his heart beat faster. He leaned forward, stretching out his arms for a hug while bringing his mouth to the taller man’s ear…

“Hello cupcake”

The Doctor jumped in the air,  letting loose a shocked “Whaaa-!!”. When his feet met the ground again, he lost his balance and crashed to the floor -not very gracefully, in truth - where he lay, face down and moaning. 

Jack couldn’t help but giggle at this sight, the skinny man in the brown suit laying on the floor, arms and legs spread apart in  uncomfortable angels. 

“I’m sorry!” he blurted, trying not to break out into laughter. “Are you okay?”

“Don’t you ever do that agan!” growled the Doctor, his voice muffled since his face was squeezed against the floor of the TARDIS.

“I won’t”

promised Jack, still giggling. Then, he reached down and pulled the Time Lord to his feet, dusting off his suit. 

“over 2000 years in time and space now and you are  _still_ a child!” scolded the Doctor angrily.

“I didn’t know you were in such  _deep_ thoughts, I’m sorry!” admitted Jack, a little sheepish now. The Doctor gave him a smile. He could never stay mad at him for long.  
“Not deep thoughts at all. I was trying to remember what I had for breakfast.”

“And?”

“I don’t think I had anything for breakfast.” he sounded a bit disappointed at this realization. 

“I’ll make you something, then.”

Jack kissed his scatty boyfriend on the nose before running off to the kitchen to bake some pancakes. He was still feeling a little guilty.


End file.
